


Preservation

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Flash Fic, Flashbacks, POV Quynh | Noriko, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quynh | Noriko Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Everything tastes of salt.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Preservation

Everything tastes of salt. Fruit, both barely ripe when she plucks it from the tree, and swiped from display in market stalls, and water - she will not die, cannot die from it and yet she drowns as it fills her mouth - and even the air she breaths. She heads inland, into hilltops rife with orchards to escape. Understands the tongue around her, and can make herself understood, but she does not try. She is a hunted thing, waiting to be found.


End file.
